Halo: Installation Theta
by TheLastRanger
Summary: During the events of the Great Schism, UNSC Noble cause and Covenant High Servitude stumble upon a mysterious Forerunner planet and crash land upon it. What happens when a member of both factions are forced to work together for survival? (Male Sangheili x Female Spartan) (UNDERGOING REWORKS)
1. Prologue

**Halo belongs to Microsoft and 343 Industrys respectively! All I own is the characters and story!**

Hello!

Welcome to Halo: Installation Theta!

Another series I'm willing to work on!

Unless I only have one chapter and no motivation

*Cough Cough* Return of Darth Revan *Cough Cough*

Anyways lets begin!

* * *

 _ **Halo Installation Theta: Prologue**_

Date: November Third, 2552.

Time: 13:00 Hours

Location: UNSC Noble Cause.

A Halcyon Class cruiser flies through the black abyss of space, on it's four month voyage back to the progenitor of humanity: Planet Earth. The Noble Cause had just barley escaped Reach after the severe glassing it suffered at the hands of the Covenant: A coalition of several alien races. The ship's atmosphere was tense, all marines on board have a foreboding feeling of sheer dread hanging over them, like a blanket of fear folded over a bed of doom. Captain Summer Jones anxiously observes a distant planet, barren, yet habitable in appearance. She eyed the glassy orb closely, internally debating wether to investigate or not.

She makes up her mind, nodding to herself from her command chair. "Ensign! What's the status of our warp drive?" She turns the seat to a small pale officer operating a command console, who glances over his shoulder to respond.

"Still ongoing repairs, Ma'am!" He affirms with a nod. "Still about a month or two before fully operational, or so the engineers are telling us."

The tanned woman makes a guttural noise of disappointment, turning the chair forewords to observe the azure planet. "That planet...run scans on it. See if we can land there. Save the thrusters some much needed fuel." She orders no one in particular.

Minutes pass until another Ensign pipes up. "Habitable, Ma'am! Should we set the Cause down for landing?" The officer relays to her higher up.

Jones smiles for the first time in what felt like a million years. "Excellent. Better to hide from the Covenant bastards tracking us." The Captain removes her white hat, running her gloved hand through her black hair. Any moment of calmness was brought to a swift end, by the same female Ensign panicing.

"Ma'am!" She sputters out, fear lining her voice "Covenant fleet! Eight'O'Clock! One Cruiser, three Corvettes! What should we do?!"

The Captain punches the left arm rest, while raising alarms from the right, activating the shipwide intercom. "All troops to their stations, repeat, all troops to their stations! We are being intercepted by a Corvette fleet! I want everyone out and ready to fight!" She barks through the microphone. "Move it!"

The pale bridge worker turns in his chair to face his superior. "Even her?"

She contemplates the question, scratching her chin, before nodding in conformation. "Yes, Even her."

* * *

 _Location: Cryogenics_

 _Time: 13:06_

The cryo technicians banter back and forth about 'blasting the Covenant a new one' and 'how we're gonna avenge Reach' before the cryo bay's emergency intercom begins barking orders at them.

"Open Charlie 882's pod immediately!" a male's voice instructs the two "and send her to the bridge! Quickly!"

The two technicians look at eachother for a moment, before instantly tapping the keys of the computer.

"Spartan III huh? Covies will regret the second they step foot on the Noble Cause!" The younger of the two enthusiastically says, typing as quickly as his hands would allow, desperate to see the super-soldier in action.

His partner chuckles "Hoorah!" He presses the final switch which begins to unthaw the a tube in the far corner of the room. "Lets go son. We need to see her in person. Calibrations too." They both are exited to meat a real-life Spartan.

The pod's lid opens up fully, revealing the Spartan III in all her glory. She was about 6'7, Clad in glossy cobalt MJOLNIR armor with a grey undersuit. Her narrow gold visor shimmered magnificently under the bright lights of the cryo station. Adorned on her breastplate was the code '882' in small white letters. The Spartan groans as she fades into consciousness, carefully examining her surroundings. She shakily sits up, noticing the two men approaching her position.

The shorter of the two lets out an impressed whistle. "Recon armor. Nice." He stares her giant form up and down. She pays no attention to his remark.

The Head technician approaches the opened pod, Data pad in hand. Scanning her systems closely.

Barely even acknowledging the men, 882 speaks in a callous tone. "How long." She begins to climb out of her pod, shakily getting on her booted feet. "How long since Reach?" The smaller being before her sighs somberly shaking his head. She seems to catch his meaning, deciding not to press any further. Standing at full height, she easily dwarves the other beings in the blank silver room. They stared at her with a mixture of shock and awe: a look she is completely grown accustomed to over her 13 years of service.

Before 882 can leave however, the head technician holds his palm vertically: Indicating her to stop. She froze, waiting for the meaning of this. "Hold on lieutenant. We need to see your suit calibrated. Basic procedures 'n' such." She sneers from under her visor. She knew her suit was fully functional, and she didn't want to waste any time doing pointless procedures delaying her from an order. She sighs, wanting the procedure to be done with ASAP. He instructed her to move her arms upwards, which she did without question. Then he instructed her to lift and drop her legs, as if she were walking. Lastly, he instructed her to look up to the ceiling, then down to the floor. After the test is done, he nods in satisfaction. "Right Ma'am, your suit is fully calibrated. Please procede to the bridge for further command." She nods slightly immediately taking off to the bridge.

She is stopped by the shorter technician. "Hey, uh Spartan!" She freezes slowly turning her head to the man. He nervously gulps, uncliping a Magnum from his waist and offering it to her. "Give those covie bastards hell, Ma'am!" She smiles under her helmet, accepting his gift.

She tightly grasps the weapon in her left hand, examining the silver gun closely, nodding in satisfaction. "Thank you Marine. I'll kill a few for you." She lightly jokes, before leaving the room with a power walk.

When she's gone, the shorter man laughs slightly. "She could probably take out a Super Carrier with that!"

His comrade joins in laughing "Honestly, that wouldn't suprise me." The two laugh in the cold room, before awkwardly returning to their work.

* * *

 _Location: High Servitude._

 _Time: 13:05_

The Sangheili Ship Master closely observes the Noble Cause from a distance, slowly calculating his next strike. His mandibles twitch in disgust at the enemy ship he was ordered to follow for the last few cycles. He felt a mixture of annoyance and eagerness. He tapped his hoof on the purple floor beneath him, patiently waiting for the team he had summoned. A fellow Sangheili crewman approaches the Shipmaster. "Why have we not engaged the heratics yet? We outnumber them four to one.

The Shipmaster's eyes tighten in thought, a sneer appearing on his aged face. "There could be a demon aboard that vessel...the sheer amount of damage those abominations can cause is worrying. They have demonstrated their destructive tendencies on the Long Night of Solace, and the Holy Ring...I have summoned a team of Zealots to board their filthy vessel...and exterminate the Demon."

"How can you be certain one is aboard?" The crewman was interrupted by the primary bridge door opening, revealing 5 Zealots, all clad in maroon. All eyes in the bridge turn to these heroes of the Covenant, some filled with pure admiration, others with envy

The tallest and most decorated Sangheili bows his head in respect to the Shipmaster "You have summoned us, Shipmaster. What do you require of us?" his deep voice almost echoes throughout the aubergine room.

The leader nods to the Zealot "Khyla. This mission...will bring you upmost glory if you succeed, and certain death if you fail." His old voice was weary. "Board their ship...and exterminate the Demon on board."

Khyla freezes up, not in fear, but the chance to bring retribution to those who have fallen to the hands of a demon. There is no greater pleasure. "Consider the Demon dead."

The Shipmaster sneers bitterly at Khyla "I hope your zealously won't get in the way of your skill. You say you can kill it. But will that be the case? We shall see. We are preparing a landing party. Join them." He points to the door, before returning to a command station.

The Zealot bows his head once more "I will not fail." He says, turning on his heels, heading for the exit.

* * *

 _Location: UNSC Noble Cause bridge_

 _Time:13:14_

882 had made her way to the bridge in record time. Suffice to say, she practically jogged here, which her superior Spartan genes allowed her to do with ease. The bridge was in chaos, people scrambling at their stations, trying to predict an attack. Surprisingly, no one stares at the Spartan as she enters the room. She silently observes the chaos from a distance, trying to comprehend what's even happening. Once she properly spots a cruiser from the main viewing port, she understood. 882 with two long strides approaches the captain: Who jumps upon seeing the larger woman.

"Christ almighty you-" Jones holds her hand to her chest, before composing herself "Ahem: Good to see you awake Spartan. As you can see out there," She points to the curvy aubergine monstrosity looming in the distance for emphasis. "The Covenant has been tracking us for the last four months, and finally had the balls to engage! Or so we thought. They aren't even doing anythi-" The bridge suddenly shaken by some kind of blast. Banshees flew outside the windows, bombarding the ship with shots of searing green plasma. "Boarding parties! 882! defend the ship! We'll try and fend off the flying targets! You handle any invaders!"

The giantess gives a determined nod. "Done." She cocks her gun with a satisfying click, before proceding out of the bridge, heavy steel doors closing behind her.

Alarms ring loudly as the Spartan moves quickly to one of many hangars this ship has: The choice seemed most logical to 882. Thoughts of her old crew ran through her head, and the planet she called home once: All decimated in a flash of light, leaving nothing but glass in it's wake. She scowls at these thoughts, a deep sense of regret and rage flowing through her vains, much like the augmentation fluids. after about a minute of speed-walking she reaches the bulkhead door of hanger 2. She could hear the distinct hum of a Phantom; muffled by 15 inches of steel. She decided to use the element of surprise on them: Partly because she knew they feared her, and partly she was under equiped. With the press of the console, the doors open for her. The purple drop ship loomed overhead, it's side doors hinged down making way for Covenant forces to come out. She counted 20 grunts, 15 Jackals and 4 Elite Minors. Checking her gun's reserves, she sighs. 32 bullets she had on her, even if she wanted a one shot one kill situation, she'd still be 7 short. She compromised by unsheathing her combat knife that hung on her lower back. She stealthily worked her way around to the other side of the Phantom. Her eyes immediately targeted one of the Elites. She lunged out, running as fast as she can. She used the backwards facing knees of the Sangheili as a platform: allowing her to stab him mutable times in the jugular. Purple blood splatters on her knife and armor, the grunts in the room immediately start flailing around and panicing in their babble language. She hears one of the Elites shout 'Demon!' in his native tounge. She hops off of her first kill, the tall body slumping over. She opens fire on another Elite, the magnum's bullets steadily bringing his shields down. Still firing, she crouches down to her kill, retrieving a plasma grenade from his belt. She primes the weapon, lobbing it at another Elite, who panics as it sticks to him The resulting explosion wipes out about half of the jackals, along with a few grunts. She eliminates the elites shields, shooting him twice in his exposed face, killing him. The only people still shooting her was the final Elite, and a few beave Jackals, as the Grunts scrambled around in terror. She set her focus to the open hanger entrance, which she needed to close. 882 darts out of her makeshift corpse cover to the nearest control panel. Enen though she was taking a good few shots from plasma rifles and needlers she still was able to close the blast doors. Her shields went down as she ducked for cover.

* * *

 _Location: Phantom approching Noble Cause._

 _Time:13:28_

The Zealot leader Khyla's mandibles snapped shut in anger as he notices the hangar nearst the bridge shutting tightly from the cockpit window. For a second he thought he saw a demon fighting his brothers, and winning. He sees a felow Sangheili being repeatedly stabbed by the demon in the abdomen, falling over in death. before the doors shut all the way though, the cobalt clad demon just looks coldly at the phantom Khyla's in. The tall Sangheili almost shuddered at it's cold gaze, as the huge metal doors hide it's body. Khyla shakes his head to no one in particular. "Land in the second-to-nearest hanger. We must ambush that thing and kill it." He sneered in disgust at having to use a dishonourable tactic as ambushing an enemy, but it was necessary for a target like that.

The Phantom comes in for a smooth landing in hanger 3. Khyla is first to jump from the ship, energy sword in hand, ready to kill. His hooves echo loudly on the metal floor as he touches down. His silver eyes slowly scan the environment around him. Any slight moment of silence was shattered by many humans bursting into the hangar, guns blazing. Khyla jumps for cover as a missle barely misses him, flying out into the void of space. He snarls animalisticly at the attacker, emerging from cover, he charges the smaller man: Who screams in fear as the giant Elite was coming in point-blank. The marine couldn't do anything to save himself as he gets impaled though the abdomen by Khyla's blade. Red blood spilled onto the Zealot's armor, looking only slightly different from the maroon plating. The other humans all look horrified, stunned with fear. Khyla smiles as he sees the rest of the Zealots emerging from the phantom, unsheathing their blades. His glee is interrupted by something striking the back of his head. He falls face first into the floor, his head ringing in pain. He quickly turns his body round to look at his attacker, only to have a boot slam onto his chest, restricting his breathing. His eyes tighten in shock to what he sees.

It was the demon.

It heald the dropped weapon of the marine he slew, he was clearly struck by the bizarre metal tube. The demon fired shots off at the Phantom, trying to keep the Sangheili down. He watches in shock as the two projectiles hurdle off into the dropship's cockpit, causing a large explosion, killing several Unggoy, Kig-Yar and even Sangheili. This caused a surge of anger in Khyla's blood. He used all available strength to knock the Demon over, pinning it down with one hand and reaching for his discarded sword with the other. He heard a feminine grunt emerge from the demon, slightly surprising him. He gets close to her strange golden eye and whispers: "Lucky female...If you weren't a demon...you'd make a fine prize." He cruelly states in his native language.

His mocking is interrupted by the demon actually responding to him in his tounge. "Oh please." she mocks him "You couldn't screw a girl even if she asked you to!" she struggles beneath his weight.

He is horrified at her insult, his mandibles widen: Partly cause she can speak Sangheili, and mostly because she supposedly knows his familys greatist disgrace "What do you know of my family, demon?!" He roared at the cobalt armored beast beneath him. She knees the zealot in the groin while he was distracted, causing him to fall over in pain. She rolls aside from the winded Sangheili, grabbing his energy sword. She tries plunging it into Khyla's chest, but his instincts were quick, allowing him to grab the blades, severely burning his hands. He decideds to do the only logical action would be to throw the blade aside, taking her with it. He uses all of his body strength to chuck her away from himself. He growled at the foolish decision he just made.

Both warriors stand at full height after staggering for a moment: 7'10 and 6'7 respectively. They stared each other down, she had an energy sword, he had his wrist blades. She looks at the larger blade, before tossing it aside with a thud. Khyla looks extremely confused with her action. "Why do you do discard the blade?! Do you surrender?!"

She looks at her foe. "I wasn't trained with it." She clenches her gauntleted hands into fists. "That, and I'm curious. I want to fight hand to hand. I've always to beat a zealot to death." He scowls bitterly at her threats, turning his blades off; accepting her duel as honour would dictate.

"Very well _demon_ , I accept this fist fight." He nods. She returns a nod to the Sangheili.

"Glad something in the Covenant has some code of honour." Her words surprise him. He eyes her up and down, before closing his mandibles. She stares him down too. Though he can't see her eyes, he can feel them meet his. She nods to him. "Lets begin. I'm itching for a fight." He nods back to her, raising his talons.

He lunges at the smaller warrior; who braces herself for impact by crossing her arms in an x formation over her chest. He strikes her arms, making her stumble backwards. Khyla takes this opportunity to continue an overwhelming onslaught of fists to her body. She suddenly counters him by grabbing his wrists and headbutting him. He shrieks in pain as his bottom-left mandible presumably breaks, the taste of blood filling his mouth. His broken appendage hangs limply from his face. The Zealot roars in pure rage at her, using inhuman speed to pick her entirely off the ground by her chest, before slamming her into the metal floor. She cries out in pain at she hits the floor stunned. The Sangheili takes her by the throat and begins choking her with one hand.

"Consider yourself lucky demon...you die with honour!" He says through a pain filled voice, some blood droppingdown onto her armor.

The Demon barely manages to choke words out "T-then do it Zealot...I-I-I-Oh my god..." Khyla's mandibles widen at her shock, before noticing a huge shadow engulf the hangar. His grip loosens as he turns to look out the hangar. His breath is stolen as he sees a Super-Carrier jump from a portal, it's size alone dwarves the Noble Cause and High Servitude; like an ant staring in the face of a elephant. Screams of shock from both Covenant and Human ring out upon seeing the vessel.

It hovers over the High Servitude, before unleashing a beam of pure blue from it's bottom, impaling the smaller ship hull as if it were nothing. Khyla's grip on the Demon's throat dissapears as he stares at the Giant ship. His com link is filled with the screams of allies and friends. He immediately contacts the new ship. _"What is the meaning of this treachery?! Why do you betray us?!"_ he roars, not caring about the Demon behind him.

He is met with silence for a moment, before a deep, malicious voice responds. _"The only treachery is from your kind, Sangheili. The Prophets have called for your kind's death..."_ Khyla recognises the voice as Jiralhane. _"Pity, someone as honourable as yourself has to die in a human vessel. I'd offer some kind of duel, but I'm rather...busy. This isn't personal Khyla. You're just a Hurdle in the Great Journey. Sybius out."_ The Chieftain taunts with a mock sympathy. The Zealot is completely stunned at the Chieftain's words. How were the Covenant's most loyal soldiers, now just a hurdle? His thoughts are interrupted by alarms blaring, and a human female speaking over intercom in a language he cannot understand. He stands frozen in a state of confusion and rage.

"Whats happening, elite?" He hears the Demon behind standing up. "Is there some kind of civil war in your ranks?" Her tone mocks him.

"My kind has been betrayed by the Covenant...They must pay..." He clenches his fists tightly, staring the dreadnought down. He barely takes in all the humans evacuating the room.

Khyla hears the female about to leave, before speaking to him. "Ever heard of an evacuation? I suggest you leave." Is all she says before sprinting out the room. Now Khyla is truly confused. The Demon didn't stab him while his back was turned, and she can speak in his tounge. He decides to chase after her. His long legs easily allow him to catch up with the demon: who was fumbling around with a console. She turns her head to him in acknowledgement, before looking back at the instructionless buttons.

Khyla huffs out some word "Why did you not kill me when you had the chance?!" He spits out at her. She doesn't respond as a small circular door opens on the wall. "Answer my question Female!" She begins to climb into the tight space. He is about to explode at her, until a stray explosion knocks him into the pod too. He lands entirely on top of the demon pinning her to the floor, also launching the pod by accident. He stares down at the demon, heat rushing to his face as he can't move off of her in this tight space.

"This...Well this is compromising." She sputters, starting up at the Sangheili above her, his face slightly purplish. He diverts his attention to the view port: Where he sees the human ship being decimated by the Covenant. He also notices other pods and ships escaping, all flying to a nearby planet. The two lay in an awkward silence, waiting for the pod to reach planetside...

* * *

 _Location: Escape Pod_

 _Time: 13:47_

882 shifts uncomfortably under the Elite, who kept him self up with his hands and knees. She is glad she is wearing her helmet at the moment, so she can't make direct eye contact with her enemy. She knew she should of stabbed him with the sword given the chance. Now here she is, under the weight of this Zealot, in a cramped escape pod hurdling for a planet which houses god knows what. Both parties decide to stay silent, as not to make anything more awkward. Truly, she is a victim of circumstance. She kicks her own leg for sparing the Elite, getting a confused look from the male.

"Why do you attack yourself demon?" He tilts his head. She hesitates for a moment.

"To answer your earlier question: I don't know why I spared you." She bluntly states. He releases hot air from his nostrils.

"You make it sound like I was losing that battle." He looks away from her. She examines his broken mandible, laughing at it slightly. "What do you laugh at female?!"

"You let your mouth thing get broken by a female."

"I should gut you where you lay." he sneers at her. "You have the blood of many Sangheili on your disgusting hands." She crosses sher arms.

"And you have the blood of many humans on yours!" He trys to retort, but comes up with nothing. Another long pause meets them. They stare eachother down for a brief moment, before a flashing red light begins blaring.

"What is that?" The Maroon warrior asks.

"Shit, we're entering atmosphere! brace yourself!" 882 shouuts as the pod begins to burn up...

 _ **End of Prologue...**_

* * *

well, that was different, I thought I could only write in first person. guess I was wrong.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that!

I had a lot of fun writing this.

This has been TheLastRanger!

Peace.


	2. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Welcome back!

If you are reading this, it actually means I'm motivated to continue the story!

I'm notoriously picky about my work.

Is that even a good trait?

hmm...I mean, this story's leads are based on a drawing I made the other week.

Enough blabber though,

Let's begin!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Crash Landing**_

Date: November 3rd, 2552

Time: 14:03

Location: Escape Pod

The pod burned and crashed through the atmosphere of the planet, with both it's passengers suffering the bumpy ride by crashing into eachother. The cramped vehicle crashes into a small valley of grass and snow, violently screeching to a halt by a rock, a clean skidmark tearing through the ground. The entry hatch is flung open, revealing a bumped up Sangheili Zealot with a broken mandible. He climbs out the wreckage, stumbles foreward and falls face first into a pile of snow, to cool down. A rather sarcastic remark eminates from the small ship.

"Landing's a bitch." The Spartan stumbles out, some kind of supply pouch in her hands. She studies the environment for a moment, before her eyes land on the Sangheili. She shakes her head and chuckles. "The fuck are you doing?"

Khyla flips himself upwards, facing the blue sky above, an obvious sneer on his face. "Your vulgarity leaves much to be desired, female..." he scoffs; earning him a middle finger from the Spartan. He tilts his head. "What is that gesture?!"

She sarcastically looks at her finger in shock. "This?" The Spartan points with her other hand. Khyla ignorantly nods. "It means: Fuck you cu-" The Zealot lunges for her, taking the shorter woman by the neck and pinning her to the escape pod.

"I will not take this! Not from you, girl! Your attitude will end you!" He roars in her face.

882 barley flinches at the Sangheili's roughness. "What? Did I heart your feelings?" He slams her back into the metal hull of the spacecraft, causing pain to shoot up her spine. "God damn it..." She grits her teeth in pain.

His iron grip on the woman loosens as he calms. "How can you speak Sangheili, demon?" He tries to study her. She remains silent for almost a minute.

"I am trained in recon and espionage. Of course learning the enemy's language would be a useful skill." She attempts to stay as vague as possible. Khyla sneers at her in disgust. She sneers back at him, only to realize her helmet is blocking his view of her face. She loosens her body up, before speaking. "Listen, we're both stuck out here. Wether we like it or not. So instead of trying to kill eachother, let's keep it civil." He removes his talon from her neck in confusion. "What is your name...?"

He holds his breath for a second in hesitation, eventually agreeing with her point. "Khyla 'Kandakee...I am a Zealot...formaly."

She nods in satisfaction at his answer, proudly stating her name. "Spartan Charlie 882. Lieutenant of the UNSC army. Call me Athena, though. Thats my name." She holds her hand outwards to him. He just gazes at her in naivety, his silver eyes darting back and from her hand, then her face. She gives out an annoyed sigh, quickly taking his right hand in hers, shaking it thoroughly. His larger hand recoils from her tight grip, a death glare shot at her. A laugh is heard from her helmet as she shakes her head. "It's a handshake; a sign of respect in my culture." Khyla loosens himself slightly, staring at the Spartan. His three mandibles loosen as if he were going to speak, but both parties see a massive fireball decending upon the planet. It tears though the sky at an alarming rate as it dissapears behind a mountain, a massive tremor accompanied by the sound of an explosion following suit, almost knocking the Spartan and Elite off of their feet. They look at one another for a moment, before Athena pipes up. "Welp, I know where we're going." She begins to walk.

Khyla follows her, if only to inquire. "What do we seek...Athena?"

Athena's head faces the Elite slightly as she marches ahead. "Unless you want to be hunting and gathering for the rest of your life, I suggest we find at least one way of this planet." She marches onward through the valley, with the Sangheili in tow.

Khyla notices something hung around her waist loosely, a rough cloth in appearance. "What is that?" she stops to look at him. "Around your waist?"

"Survival kit. Food, water, blankets etc." She rummages through the supplies for a moment. "But they won't last. Especially if we're sharing."

Khyla's mouth widens in shock. "Are you attempting to court me, Demon?!"

Her head snaps to him as fast as lightning. "Did you hit your head on something?! Why the fuck would I want to do you?!"

"You share your food with me-a clear sign of intrest! Why would you offer me part of your kill!?"

She pulls out some kind of cereal bar from the pouch and tosses it at him: to which he fumbles to catch. "Unless I killed the grain and apple, I do not want you sticking any of your disgusting alien appendages in me!"

Both stare eachother down, seething in anger, contemplating wether or not to disembowel one another. Khyla breaks the silence by clearing his throat. "We should press onwards...a source of fresh water is favorable." The Spartan is silent for a moment, eventually nodding in agreement, turning to walk in the same direction without a single word spoken. Khyla stands still for a few seconds, putting some distance between them before following.

* * *

Location: Spear of Justice

time: 14:01

Sybius observes the azure planet below, as the human vessel crashes and burns into the atmosphere. Part of the brute is amused at the potential bloodshed, while another is annoyed at the possibility of survivors. He lets out an exasperated sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Mobilize all ground forces." He orders the bridge crew with a sigh. The crew stare at the Chieftain in confusion. Sybius sighs angerly at their incompetence. "Are we blind?! Survivors could of made it out of there! I want them dead, or you'll take their place." All eyes immediately look away from the Chief in fear as he leaves the bridge for a hangar. "And prepare my Lich!"

The brute marches his way through the Spear of Justice's halls at a terrifying rate, everybody he passes, avoids eye contact; in hopes of not offending the Beast. The circular portal to the hangar automatically opens for the Brute, revealing the mobilization of a large Covenant army, consisting of: Brutes, Grunts, Jackals, Hunters and Engineers. Sybius smirks sadistically as the first wave of Phantoms take flight. He makes his way to his personal dropship: A pitch black Lich with red tribal markings decorating it's hull. The grav-lift carries Sybius into the troop carrier, where many of his hand-picked brutes are waiting for him. He readys his hammer and grits his teeth, as the ship takes off.

* * *

Location: Mysterious Forest

Time: 14:28

The Spartan and Elite proccede through a forest simmilar to those found in Scotland, with a light layer of snow on the floor. They eye eachother carefully, anxiously waiting for a potential attack. The silence between the two is thick and awkward, both not knowing proper social interaction. Athena stares upwards to the sky, where a light resedue from the Noble Cause's crash. She sighs in bordom, itching for a fight. She gazes at the Sangheili from over her shoulder in curiously. His expression was somewhere inbetween somberness and wearyness. Khyla looks at his strange hooves dragging through the snow, almost playfully. Athena smiles in amusment, remembering the few days of childhood fun she once had. The Zealot seems to notice her stare, as his head darts up to her. "What do you stare at?!"

Athena scrambles in embarrassment, looking away from Khyla."I-I...uh, was only examening your broken...thing." She sputters, scratching her neck.

Khyla stares down at his mandables, specificly at the broken one. "The one you broke" He sneers at her.

"Does it need treatment? I've got a med-kit in here." She rumages through the pouch, before freezing slightly. Thoughts run into her head. _"Why the fuck do I want to help him? Bastard probebly has killed fellow Spartans! Why did I even pick up his-"_ She is interrupted by the deep voice of the Sangheili.

"You expect me to take your treatment?! What kind of weakling do you take me for?! Accepting help from a female?!" He scoffs at her.

She scowls at him through her gold visor. "What does your kind have against woman?"

The Zealot proudly declairs with a booming voice. "They are weaker than men. They are only fit to raise children and mate. That's it. How a female like you was accepted into your armies is beyond me." He shrugs.

Athena grits her teeth at Khyla. "And you let a female break your jaw?" She stops in her tracks.

Khyla stumbles out an exuse "You are a beast of a woman! No man would ever attempt to mate with you!" He makes himself as big as possible.

"And you're a repulsive pervert who has probebly never seen a naked girl in her life! Never got to fuck one either!" She argressivly aproaches his with clenched fists.

His remaining manables widen. "How do you know about my Keep?!" He readies himself for a fight.

"What are you-Get down!" She takles him out of nowhere, knocking both to the ground. His eyes open after the inital shock. They land on the Spartan: Who is on top of his body after her takle. She stares upward out of the sharp bush as several Phantoms fly overhead. He holds his breath as a certain tension reappears in him. "Shit, Covies are after the Cause too. We need to move, now-" She looks down at him, seeing his face look at her in shock, a certain purple hue on his reptillian features. She stands up quickly, amost bumping her head on a nearby branch. She feels her own face heating up, as she offers her hand to Khyla. He hesitantly takes her hand, a look of instant regret on his face after doing so. She looks to the direction to where the phantoms was headed. She notices they are stopping. "They found something. We should give those fuckers a warm welcome." She cocks her pistol. "You got a weapon?"

Khyla nods, opening a section of armour on his hip, revealing a plasma pistol. "It's not favorable, but it will work." He tightly grips the weapon with his right hand, his wrist blade from the left. The two warriors brace for a fight as they jog ahead. The two work their way to the top of a gorge, overlooking an ancient structure of some sort, surrounded by snow and grass. It's angular architecture combined with the sleek silver metal made the structure very eye catching. The Covenant have already began to investigate the area. Athena looks at the mobilization through binoculars, getting every detail of the environment. She lowers her apparatus, handing it to Khyla; who struggles to see through it very well, causing the smaller woman to chuckle. Khyla scowls at her for a moment, before discussing the plan "We should jump down to that platform over there, ambush the Jiralhane. That would scatter the Unggoy and Kig-Jar."

Athena conciders the plan, nodding in agreement. "Good idea, let's give 'em hell." She jumps down off the gorge. Khyla's eyes twitch at her reclessness.

"Haste, will kill her." He jumps down with her.

The two land on a metal platform overlooking the landing sight, Athena braces herself, jumping down on top of a brute, stabbing him in the eye; killing him practacally instantly. Gunfire immediatly rings out as several bolts of plasma are all shot at the Spartan. She returns fire with her pistol, doing virtually no damage to the brutes. She grumbles out more profanaties. A charged plasma shot hits an approaching brute, destroying his shields. Khyla jumps down from the platform, sprinting to the stunned giant and slitting his throat with his wrist blade. The Blue armoured Brute sputters out blood from his mouth, slowly choking to death. Khyla turns his attention to the phantoms vaccating the area. He frowns as he impails a jakal through the chest. He glances over to Athena; who currently using a dropped carbine to fire upon a gold clad brute drom a distance. He aquires a plasma rifle from a dead brute, firing off into a crowd of grunts. One by one, covanent forces fall, minus the brutes: who are proving themselves to be quite resiliant to their attack. The two seem to be getting worn out by the brute's onslaught. A deep hum is heard overhead as a pitch black Lich hovers. Khyla's eyes widen as the vehicle's bottom hatch opens, a Brute chieftan dropping from it, along with an engineer. All remaining brutes step back and begin laughing among themselves.

Sybius eyes Athena and Khyla, a look of sick amusment on his face. His deep voice booms. "Khyla 'Kandak!" That name stings the elite to his core. "Ah. I can't belive you're helping this...thing." He peers at the demon.

Khyla snarls at the brute. "Only because the Covanent has betrayed me!"

"'Kandak, you make it sound so personal...I had no intention of betraying your kind. This is all the Phrophet's orders, Which I plan to uphold." He readies his gravity hammer. "Aww...where is your blade 'Kandak? Never mind. You can always use that thing to aid you." He peers at Athena.

"Fuck you too budy." She gazes at the brute.

"Impressive, Khyla. You taught your pet to speak. Strange, do you also fuck that fema-" Khyla charges Sybius with a charged plasma pistol. The Zealot fires upon the chief; who's sheilds break. Sybius scowls, using his hammar to strike the ground, causing a minor earthquake, knocking the elite over. He raises his hammar to execute Khyla, but is interrupted by several pistol shots hitting his shoulder, bearly stinging him. He slowly looks at the Spartan with a board expression. Khyla attempts to stab his throat. The Engineer immeditly raises overshields for Sybius. The Chieften wags his finger condecendingly with a wink. Khyla takes the time to lunge away from Sybius, joining Athena's side. The Spartan continues to shoot Sybius despratly, before giving up and grabbing Khyla's wrist and running to the structure. Sybius laughs, slowly walking to the structure too.

Athena drags Khyla into an entryway of some sort. She see's a control panel, pressing a glowing orange button which opens a door. She decides to destroy the panel behind her, pressing another panel inside of the doorway. The door closes behind the two as Sybius just stops in place. "Run cowards. I will still kill you both. you are just delaying the inevitable." The door fully closes behind them as the hall become pitch black.

"What was that!?" Khyla demands as Athena's visor lights up.

"What was what?" She responds, tilting her head.

"You have disgraced us! In front of another warrior!"

"Disgraced?! We kicked those covie's asses back there! They didn't stand a chance against us!" She guffaws, punching his shoulder. "Anyways, we need to find a way out of here." He'd take offence that she hit him, but he smiles slightly at her complement. The two begin to proccede through the dark hallways. She turns her head back to Khyla. "If you're scared of the dark, don't expect me to hold your hand." She laughs. Khyla could feel himself chuckle slightly, which suprises him.

* * *

Location: Noble Cause Infermery

Time: 14:46

Jones fades into conciousness. She appears to be in the ship's infermary, with many medics fixing her up. "How long was I out?" She coughs, sitting up on her bed

The medical team look relived upon seeing her in good condition. A female medic responds. "About one hour ma'am. You are suffering with a concussion though. Nothing too serious." Summer rolls her eyes, pulling out a packet of cigars. She places one her mouth, a nearby marine lighting it for her.

She brings her headset to her mouth. "Allright boys and girls! Time to tango! Covies are on thier way to fuck us up! Are we gonna let 'em? No! Get to any warthog, Scorpian, Pelican or whatever! Show them who's boss!" She orders, bringing the headset down. She turns her head to the medics/. "What about 882? Where is she?!"

Everyone in the room look at eachother "No sign of the Spartan, Ma'am."

"God damn it." She pulls out her magnum.

She enters a hanger with an strike team. A ruiend phantom lies in the centre of the hanger; the rocket launcher responcable laying nearby. Summer Picks the weapon up, handing it to a marine. They all proccede into a pelican, taking off into the turndra outside, with a small army leaving the crashsight...

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 1_**

Alright guys! This proves that this is gonna be finished!

Speaking of finished, I Bought Halo 3 for 99p the other day.

best deal of my life.

Games just as good as I remember it, after my old disc broke.

Anyways, This has been TheLastRanger.

Peace!


	3. Chapter 2: Human

**_Chapter 2: Human.  
_**

Location: Forerunner structure

Time: 14:45

The dark halls seemed to be endless to Athena and Khyla, the infernal silence tearing at them. She examines the octagonal halls, looking for anything to distract herself. Khyla wasten't fairing much better. He was staring at his feet, trying to see them because of the limited light. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Athena decides to crack a joke.

"Hope theres enough oxygen down here. Suffication isn't the way I plan on going." She chuckles, slightly echoing down the halls. No response is heard from the Elite however. Athena turns her head to look at Khyla; who was just staring at the ground. Athena rolls her eyes. Khyla notices the light on him as he looks down at the Spartan

"Again, you stare. Are you going to belittle me again?" He crosses his arms. "Are you enamoured by my appearance?" She didn't know how, but she could swear he smirked somehow.

Athena shrugs "I've seen worse looking guys. Anyways," She begins to walk down the hall "You've mentioned your family twice now. Tell me about them."

Khyla looks away from her, a pained look on his face. "Why would you want to know? Is this information you can feed your superiors?" He scowls.

She sighs. "No. I'm just trying to make small talk. You interest me." They both are quiet for a second "No, not like that."

"I...interest you?"

Athena nods. "I'm surprised we haven't 'fuckin butchered eachother yet. That's a start."

Khyla holds his breath. "You...you interest me, too. I thought that Demons are just programmed to kill..."

"Oh they are. I'm just a freak among us. I kill, because I have to. Simple."

His mandables widen in surprise. He is quiet, but composes himself. "'Kondakee Keep is long disgraced. I...was the last child born. And I will be the last born child in our name..."

Athena stops entirley, turning around to face him. "How come?"

Khyla sighs somberly "My family is not allowed to breed anymore. Because of the actions of my father..." His nostrils flare in anger.

Athena bites her lip, scanning his body language. She can't belive how human her enemies seem. "I...I...I'm sorry." She is stoic, trying to be as serious as possible. "What did he do?" She takes a step towards him.

Khyla freezes up "I shouldn't of told you this...you will use this to your advantage..."

His dilemma causes a rare surge of emotion in her heart. She reaches out, placing her hand upon his shoulder. He shudders. "Look," She searches for the right thing to say "We may fucking die in this crypt. Starvation, dehydration, suffication. You name it. Would you rather die a miserable bastard, or get one little thing off your chest?" she nods to him. _"God fucking damn it Athena. You are seriously sympathizing with an enemy, aren't you?"_ She mentally kicks herself. _This yearning for some self reassurance is ridiculous."_

He looks down at her with a distant look, unsure what to say. His mandibles open and close, as if to say something, but he can't find a way to say. He tightly shuts his eyes, blurting his answer out. "My father was a traitor. He denied the valour of the great journey. And..." He remains silent, clenching his teeth "I killed him. I plunged my sword into his chest...It was a glorious kill." He gives a proud smile. His expression softens "As for my mother...I never knew her. She died not long after I was born." He states, looking down at the shorter warrior. "I have told you about my family. It is only fair for you to speak about yours." She removes her hand from her shoulder, placing a finger where her mouth is.

"Lets see...My family...I was born thirty two years ago...somewhere in Washington...Seatle maybe? Anyways, sort of like you; I never knew my father. Told he was a scumbag who liked going out whoring. My mother was the sweetest woman imaginable. Too bad she...Ahem, anyways not long after she...you know, I was taken and experimented on by ONI. Turned into what I am."

"How old were you when you were orphaned? Then taken by this ONI?" He asks. "Im assuming...maybe twelve cycles?"

Athena shakes her head. "Five."

Khyla makes a noise of sheer horror "Five?! I was twice that, when I began training! Why so young?!"

She frowns from under her helmet "Children are impressionable. Easily programmed. Manipulated practically." Her fists clench tightly "We were told your kind held no morals, no sense of duty. Feral animals. But here we fucking are, having a god-damned heart to heart like we're eachothers fucking therapist!" She almost shouts. "We should keep moving..." She forces out through gritted teeth.

Khyla feels a rush of sympathy fly through him. He isn't sure what to do or say, instead he carefully follows her as she stomps ahead. _"The demons...they have emotion...feelings...family. Was I just fed lies? No...the prophets...they couldn't...they wouldn't..."_ He struggles to fathom the prospects of the Prophets lying. He looks over to her, almost feeling respect for her. He's seen how she can keep composed and calm even during dire circumstances. Despite the fact one wrong word can trigger her frighteningly short fuse. _"This one is the most perplexing characters I've ever met...We went from trying to slaughter eachother, to having a conversation...odd..."_ He thinks to himself.

The duo carry on for what felt like hours, Athena eventually calming down. They remain in a silence that isn't awkward nor pleasant. They are more focused on leaving this god-forsaken tunnel system. Athena stops in her tracks "Khyla! Do you hear?"

He tilts his head to the left "What are we hearing?" he asks, trying to take in the ambience.

"I hear water. Flowing water. Let's find it." She says with a hint of child-like eagerness in her voice. She lightly jogs, following the sounds Khyla can't pick up. He power-walks to catch up with her. They both notice the pitch-black halls subtly begin to light up. This drives the Spartan to speed up, with the Elite left to eat her dust. The Spartan eventually finds an unfinished section of hallway, spilling into a massive cave system, illuminated by strange glowing crystals, with a waterfall being the main attraction. Khyla almost bumps into her from behind, only just stopping when he's almost touching her. They both stare at the environment in awe. "Thats a view to kill for." She calmly sighs, almost relaxing.

Khyla nods calmly "Agreed." He loosens himself, trusting she wouldn't stab him the second he put his guard down. He approaches the underground river, removing his helmet. He stares at himself in the reflection for a moment, noting the large bags under his eyes. The second he saw this, he lets out a large yawn, his mandibles widening to full length. He is shocked to see how tired he is, especially around someone who was trying to murder him only an hour ago. He turns his head over to her. She is kneeling with her survival kit open, holding a bottle under the water. She seemed calm and at ease, not paying attention to his weariness. Khyla looks down to the water once more, cupping his hands and picking up the liquid. He takes a long, deep drink of the water. He sighs in content as the cold water enters his system. The Elite diverts his attention to Athena, who stared at her bottle. She looks at her helmetless companion for a second, before putting the bottle down and placing both hands on the side of her head. Khyla observes curiously as a strange hiss is heard as air was ejected from her helm. She lifts her helmet up off her head. Her skin is pale, wrinkles under her eyes and around her mouth. She is very chisled for a female of any kind, and her hair is a light blonde, cut almost bald on the sides, and very short up top. Khyla couldn't believe what he saw before him. He just stares blankly as she takes a long gulp from the bottle. She pours the rest of the water on her head; to cool herself down. After refilling, she looks over to the awe-struck Sangheili. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

He takes a careful step towards her. "You're human..." He hunches over to get a better look at her. He immediately notices her gray eyes stairing at his. The Sangeili picks up her discarded helmet, thoroughly examining it.

A smirk appears on her face "What did you think I was?" she crosses her arms.

Khyla takes a moment after looking at her armor to respond "I had just assumed humans and demons were different speicies that coexisted on the same planet..."

She laughs out loud. "What have you been told about us? We're just humans who have been experimented on. Dumbass."

Khyla isn't quite sure how to respond, even to her insult. He looks back down to her helmet, at the strange markings and symbols on it's blue exterior. They seem to match other markings on her armor "What are these makrkings? What do they mean?" He hands the helmet back to her.

She looks down at her armour. "Just some serial numbers, Spartan identification. That kind of stuff." She shrugs.

He notices another detail, under the '882'. Writing: It was scratched in, rather than printed, placed over her heart. He points a long scaley finger at the mark. "What about that? It's...different..." Khyla continues to stare at the phrase.

Athena places her left hand to the marking, feeling the roughness through her gloves. "It's a phrase...'Stay stong, and persevere' It's...it's the last thing my Mom said to me..." Her eyes shut as she smiles remissently. She clears her throat, her stoic exterior returning as she places her recon helmet back on it's original position.

Khyla seems saddened at her words. "You must of loved her very much..."

She nods to him "And she loved me very much." She looks down, slowly turning in search for an exit. She takes a few steps forward, before stopping in her tracks, looking back to the Zealot. "Khyla...Thanks for speaking with me..." She clears her throat, all sign of sympathy of tenderness disapearing entirely. "We should press onwards though. Those brutes could be right behind us for all we know."

Khyla now is at a true loss for words; he never in a million cycles would expect a demon to feel love in any way shape or form. Now he was being thanked by one, mearly for speaking with her. _"Today has been one of those days, hasn't_ it?" he rubs the back of his neck as he picks his helmet from the stone floor. _"I have seen her face as well...Her eyes...What am I saying?! We must continue as she says...who knows how close the Jiralhanae are?"_

* * *

Location: Structure Entrance

Time: 14:52

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. OPEN?!" Sybius roars as he wails upon the door with his Gravity Hammer, growing more and more frustrated as he sees his onslaught is providing ineffective. He snarls as he hits the door one last time in defeat. He heavily pants, lowering his weapon, staring at the ruined console. "Damn that traitors little cock-holster...if in weren't for her...I'd have his head..." He starts to control his breathing. Sybius places his hammer on his back, turning to look at his task force of brutes "It won't budge. No amount of brute force will open it. The only smart thing to do is split up, find similar structures, and wait for them."

A gold clad brute steps forward, a confused expression on his animalistic face "Why are you so adamant on killing this one Sangheili?"

Sybius stutters out a response "Because! The Prophets have called for his death! Personally! I wouldn't dare disobey their commands! Would you, major?" He threatens by reaching for his hammer.

The major stumbles back in fear. "O-of course not...chieftan!"

"Excellent! We should split up now. Let's not disappoint the Prophets now. Heavens forbid we do that now..." He states to the smaller warrior: who shakily nods, returning to his platoon. Sybius waits till its just him on the ground, eventually turning and hitting the door one last time "Cunt!" He leaves for his Lich.

* * *

Location: Cave System

Time: 15:07

Athena and Khyla follow the underground river upstream, hoping to find an exist. Along the way, they share some small talk about little things. Athena takes notes on the little moments of fun Khyla has experienced, reminding herself of what little time of childhood she actually experienced. Her eyes flick to the bag occasionally, contemplating wether or not to reveal what's inside. _"No...not now...I don't fully trust him..."_ She shakes her head, slightly turning it to him.

Khyla rambles on and on about one incident "And when I was eight cycles, I managed to sneak my father's blade outside and play with it. Let's just say; Children may be sacred, but they test their parents limits. I still feel pain after that incident." He lets out a strange guttural laugh.

"Corporal punishment...nice." She quips.

Khyla looks at her. "Did your mother not beat you?"

She sneers at him in disgust. "Never. She loved me! She never laid a hand on me!"

He rubs his chin "My father said he beat me because he loved me..."

"Then you impaled him for stepping out of the echo-chamber."

"Watch your tounge, female! I shall do the same to you if this attitude continues!" He points threateningly at her.

Her shoulders slouch in mock defeat "Aww...just when I thought we were just becoming friends..."

His eyes roll in annoyance at her, but he decides not to agitate her further, knowing damn well this would stop her remarks. They walk in silence: An activity they are both growing accustomed to. Khyla, for once sees a pontential exit in the distance; a metal door on a cliff. He taps her shoulder, pointing to the exit. Athena scans the environment, nodding as she begins to approach the wall. Almost with elegance, she begins to scale the wall quite quickly. Khyla's mandibles widen in surprise at her agility, eventually beginning to climb the wall with less skill. After about fifteen minutes pass of Khyla fumbling at climbing, Athena gets pissed of and grabs his hand as he reaches a platform. Using all her her strength, she drags the elite to her level. He stares at her in agitation, quietly thanking her, as they approach the door's contol panel...

* * *

Location: Unknown

Time:15:15

Red holographic consols light up as several notices start blinking on many screens. On the biggest screen, the icon of a red eye appears, scanning the cameras closely. It sees to creatures at the main contol panel to the lab entrance, a surge of exitment rushing through the computers systems. _"It appears the day has come."_

No sooner did he say this, did a circular hatch open in the roof, revealing a floating metal orb, with one glassy green eye in the centre "Truley? Goodness it has been so long, I was starting to think this Installation was forgotten! It is good to see they are ahead of schedule!" The orb happily chirps, flying around checking every monitor. "Most unfortunate that most the lightning features are malfunctioning...I hope this wont be reported.

The computer interrupts in an emotionless tone " _All that matters is the Reclaimer's role here. We have waited too long for the reactivation of Installation Theta. Go. Welcome our guest. There is much talk."_

The monitor examines the screen sceptically "What about the other creature? It could contaminate the facility!"

 _"Do not worry, Spirit of Curiosity. It is genetically incapable of interaction with the facility...It will be excellent to resume our operations..._

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**


	4. Chapter 3: Reclaimer

Hello again!

Welcome to Chapter 4 of this ongoing saga.

Just realized,

That Rated M for language is mainly because of Athena.

The potty-mouth.

Let's begin!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Reclaimer_**

Location: Cave system.

Time: 15:15

The sleek silver door opens for the strange duo, making both jump in surprise. They look at one another for a brief moment, before staring away in embarrassment. The hallway inside is pristine, and was dimly lit. Athena immediately turns her lights off, to remain as energy efficient as possible. She cautiously steps in first, using two fingers to beckon Khyla in as well. The Sangheili nods, carefully joining her side. When poth parties are inside, the door shuts behind them violently; causing the pair to practically fall over in fright. They carefully study the environment, eventually loosening up as they deem it safe, for now at least. With cautious deliberate steps, they move through the facility. Khyla's eyes immediately focuses on subtly glowing arrows on the floor, as if to guide them through the crypt.

"Athena." He says quietly, curiosity lining his deep voice as he eyes the strange arrow in front of an oddly shaped doorway. The Spartan freezes, turning her head towards his voice.

"What is it?"

"Look at this; on the floor. Do the lords guide us even in death?" He kneels down, glazing over the light with a bare reptilian palm, enjoying the cold feeling of the metal floor. He hears heavy metal footsteps approach. From the corner of his vision, he sees an all to familiar shade of blue.

"Maybe. Or; It could be a trap of some kind." She peers down at the light too, slightly hunching to look at it. "I don't trust it." She shakes her head. Khyla sneers at her, looking to his side.

"What do you trust?"

Athena shakes her head sombrely. "Not much these days." She stares back at him. "I trust my commanding officer, my own intuition. And I trust that you won't stab me given the opportunity."

Khyla rolls his eyes in annoyance to her sarcasm "I'm glad to see you have not misplaced your trust." he mutters, standing at full height as he begins to follow the lights instruction. Athena rushs to the Elite, quickly grabbing his shoulder, completely stopping him in his tracks.

"The fuck are you doing? weren't you listening to a word I said?!" She scolds him.

He scowls at her words. "You almost sound concerned for my well-being."

Athena stumbles on her words. "Wha-No! I don't want you triggering some god-forsaken trap, killing me in the process!" She argues. Khyla, with one swift arm movement, removes her hand from his shoulder, proceeding through the door. He takes a step inwards, looking around the similar hallway, before turning around on his heels to look at Athena.

"Nothing, see?" He gazes around the hall. Athena grumbles to herself, following the Sangheili through the door, a smug demeanour radiating from Khyla.

After minuets of walking through the Forerunner structure, the duo come across a massive spherical chamber of sorts, with a large glass ring acting as the floor. In the centre of the ring, is a hologram of the planet, slowly rotating. The two make their way to a central terminal, with much text displayed on the red screen. They observe the display, unsure how to decipher it. Athena cautiously places her hand on the display, making way for a surge of energy, knocking her back. On all screens, a red eye is displayed, even in front of the planet. It ominously peers down at the Spartan/Elite team: Who step back with drawn weapons. The computer's deep voice fills the chamber. _"Do not fret, Reclaimer. We do not wish to harm you."_ It calmly states. _"We are here to aid you."_ It scans Athena up and down.

Athena sputters out "We...?" She looks for any other body.

The shimmering sound of a Monitor fills the area "Indeed, We." The strange grey and green orb floats around the two. "I am 214: Spirit of Curiosity. I oversee this installation."

Khyla looks to the Spirit, to Athena "I do not understand their language..." he whispers to her.

"To be honest, I don't have a damn clue what they are saying either."

"Reclaimer," 214 comments "It would be in your interest to teach your pet to speak your language." Athena snickers at 214's comment.

Khyla sneers at her. "What did it say?!"

"Nothing of importance, Khyla." She lies, holding back a laugh.

The great eye doesn't seem to be amused at this waist of time. _"Enough Idle chatter! There's work to be done!"_ It loudly states. " _We have waited many generations for the arrival of another Reclaimer. I presume you have many questions."_

Athena looks up at the peering eye "What the hell are you?!"

 _"I am the Cerebral Oculus. The brain of Installation Theta, If you will."_ It calmly states. _"But, this is not important. What is, though, is the current state of our Installation."_

"What...is wrong with this...Installation...?" She inquisitively asks, scanning the eye, taking a step forward.

Spirit flies in front of her "Our defence platforms are unfortunately offline. Without them, I'm afraid the large warship in orbit will annihilate us."

"And that's my problem...why?" She asks, tapping her foot at the floating orb.

"It means we cannot defend from those aliens invading:" It's green eye shimmers lightly "Meaning, you cannot fulfill your purpose."

"Which is?" She impatiently asks.

The Occular replies _"Reactivating this station's factories; which produce planetary defence mechanisms."_

Athena ponders for a moment "Defence mechanisms...you mean weapons...right?"

"Correct." Says 214.

Athena nods "We'll reactivate your weapon platforms; on one condition."

The occular seems sceptical _"What is your 'Condition'"_

"We get to keep a few of these weapons, for defence of our planet." She bargains

The Occular is quiet for a moment, eventually coming to a conclusion _"Very well, Reclaimer. I shall uphold my end of this deal. As long as you uphold your end of it."_

Athena nods "Deal."

 _"Excellent. It is up to you and...that...to activate the four nodes. They will activate the nova cannons, so we can eradicate the enemy warship overhead. I shall transport you to the nearest node..."_ The Occular ominously states as a blue aura surrounds Khyla and Athena.

"What is this-" Khyla says, before both of their forms dissipate into energy.

214 speaks up "Are you sure they can activate all the nodes?"

 _"They can. And they will. I don't often neglect my intuition."_

"I hope you don't..." the monitor grumbles, floating away...

* * *

Location: Mountain near node A

Time: 15:19

The light dissipates as both Khyla and Athena appear on a snowy field, landing on everything but their feet, leaving an impact crater where they landed, Khyla is the first on his feet, scanning the environment for a moment, before scowling at a now standing Athena.

"What just happened?! What did the computer say?!" He demands to his smaller companion.

"We need to activate four...node things..." she explains, scanning the environment closely.

Khyla is silent for a moment, his eye twitching "What...? What?! For what reason do we need to activate these so called 'nodes?!'" He marches towards her, towering the Spartan.

She notices the Sangheili's attempts of intimidation "Back of, buddy!" She points her finger out at him "If we do, we can fuck over the Covenant! Don't you want that too?"

Khyla freezes in consideration. His silver eyes scan Athena up and down slightly. He thinks about possible outcomes and explanations, before bringing the topic up "How could we do that...?"

"That computer eye has promised us weapons! Which we could put on our ships, and to defend against Covie bastards!" She laughs, rubbing her hands together.

"And what of me?"

"Huh?"

"I know you don't trust me. Would you not turn on me the second you got these weapons?" Khyla taps a hoof on the ground.

Athena stutters "Wha-?! No! You've been useful. Damn good fighter. You could help humanity against the Prophets!" She argues.

"Will your kind even accept me?" He quietly states.

Athena rubs her chin thoughtfully "Humanity likes me. I'm a war hero. If they see I trust you, hopefully; they'll see you as an ally."

"Do you think so?"

"Probably. Anyway, we gotta move, there's a tower over there," she points over to a distant glacier "that's probably the first node...We should move out." Khyla nods in agreement.

"my poor hooves..." he jokes quietly, but Athena picks up on the joke, chuckling slightly. Khyla's face turns purple "I-I uh...that was..." he stumbles on his words.

"It's just a joke, you're allowed to do that."

His eyes widen "It does not offend you?"

Athena shakes her head "No, I love a good laugh."

"Oh...I see..." he mentally notes, as they start to descend the tall mountain...

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 4_**

Alright guys,

I'm so sorry about how late this was.

I've just been busy with college lately,

so updates may be slow,

but I will always post until the last.

Peace.


End file.
